I've Got A Dream!
by Calm-Waters
Summary: "I didn't know when I decided to tell the lady my most private dreams." Have you ever wondered what was going on in Hookhand's mind during the I've Got A Dream scene? See exactly what compelled the bloodcold villian to tell all about his dreams of pianism


Tangled

_**I thought of this while I was watching the movie. Although I thought the "I've got a dream" scene was really cute and gives a whole new light that bad guys may not really be bad, I thought it was still missing a bit of something. It was kind of sudden, how all of them were just like "Yeah! I've got a dream" Well, I was thinking and then I came up with an idea to sort of "explain" in a way the whole scene. In story, of course. Mostly in the POV of the piano guy. Sort of. Whatever. Just read it. And hopiesy you like it!**_

_**Oh, and I named the thugs my own names since I couldn't remember what they were named… So yeah.**_

_**T for vulgar themes **_

_I've Got A Dream!_

"_Haven't you ever had a dream?_" The words rang in my head like soft chimes, as I turned to glare at the person who would _dare_ hit me on the head. Whoever it was _had_ to be completely foolish. I've killed a guy just for _looking_ at me wrong- Well not really. But the implication _is _there. I'd not want to mess with a reputation like that. The only thing people like us have _is_ fake reputations. Besides, I _have_ killed before. Only not for people just staring at me. That's stupid.

Turning my body completely around to _glare_ at the person who defied logic and _hit me on the head_, I was met by a very impassioned girl; and what a _fine_ girl she was. Her long, flowing blonde hair; her soft and creamy skin; those rosy red lips; and her bottomless green eyes! She was the finest girl I'd _ever _laid eyes on, and I've seen quite a few girls in my advanced years; though she seemed quite young. _No, no no, she can't be THAT young if she's travelling with Flynn Rider. He's a complete cad._

I stalked up closer to her, my body tightening as I grew near. As soon as I looked at her, I knew that she wasn't a fool. She may have the aurora of naïve, innocent and young, but I could tell instantly that she wasn't an idiot. _Hitting me on the head must've taken guts, from a girl of her… obvious temperament._ It was plain easy to see she wasn't one for fighting. So hitting me must have been a stroke of pure courage. She had my immediate… grudging… respect for that. So, in that light, I couldn't show my intentions right away. I always treat people I respect with a fair amount of respect. That is, until the fire pounding in my veins demands satisfaction. Then the _grudging_ respect might well not be respect any longer. Passion does things to people, I'll tell you. If only I could be rid of it...

My intentions were purely honourable; for a guy like me. I wanted to bed the wondrous beauty in front of me; I haven't had any action in _months!_ My head was swimming with the idea and my lower autonomy wasn't too displeased by that notion either. Besides, if she had been "escorted" by the scoundrel Flynn Rider there, I knew her favours would already have been sampled. He _always _had a way with the ladies. 'Cept, I'd never seen him so keen on dispatching a girl so fine like this before. Made me wonder if she wasn't as pretty underneath all those cloths. Flynn always was a particular sort of man.

Of course, then suddenly came the distinct sensation that perhaps this girl wasn't as old as I thought she might be to be hanging out with a man like Flynn Rider. _No wonder he wants to get rid of her. Young and innocent girls aren't my style nor Rider's. I certainly like girls who know their stuff._ Instantly, my passion dimmed. My mind had lost interest in the thought of bedding her now. Besides, if she happened to have a family around somewhere, I didn't really like the thought of talking to some angered father; especially some _armed_ angry father. Flynn could have that _all_ to himself.

Then came the thought of the guards. With my passion now dispersed, I could concentrate on _real _desire. Money. How could I stop the lady from leaving before I collected my pay? _Bag and gag always has done the trick. _Yet, since I was still respectful of her obvious courage for sticking me on the head- as well as challenging all my other colleagues here, I thought I might as well humour her since they _had_ caught me in a good mood. Just the thought of selling Rider out made me smile with glee. I could spare the time to humour the girl here before the guards came; If the lady was so busy with me entertaining her, she might well forget about the guards- thus getting _me_ money; and in this world, money is everything. So, here comes the distraction. She wants dreams? Well, she's getting dreams.

"_I had a dream once_…" I started singing, actually getting into the song as I went along. Of course, the whole thing was for another matter entirely; money, yet I might as well enjoy myself in my attempt to humour the lady here.

"_Despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook…! I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_." I don't know _when_ I had decided to tell the lady my most private dreams; in fact, it hadn't even came as a decision. With her air of innocence and her greens eyes alight with… _something_ it just _made_ me _want_ to tell her. As if she'd understand, privately, the dreams I've been with holding for years.

As soon as I touched those keys, I was lost in my youth. Singing out my inner feelings, my inner dreams; the dreams I had long ago, before I even _knew_ the term of thief, I was in complete happiness. Before my parents had left, they had taken me to see a pianist in Delfort miles from here. I had been obsessed with pianos and the like ever since. When I had to fend for myself and learn the hard way of how life really did work, my passionate obsession seemed to have faded. Now that I was _touching_ the keys, _actually playing _them, all those thrilling sensations of my hopes and my dreams and my obsession came back to me in a flash. While I entertained the lady with my expertise, I also entertained myself. I also began to _believe_ in myself. Everyone was enthralled with my skills. _I must be fantastic!_ The thought that I might have a chance to actually _finalize _my dream made me smile with glee; it made me want to _sing,_ to _dance, _to be happy and jolly_. _It was a fantastic feeling, happiness.

Ever since my parents had left me, I had never felt _so happy._ Just playing- and somehow _knowing _the small, delicate long-haired girl behind me _believed_ in me just made all those romantic, hapless feelings arise once more inside me. I was on cloud nine! _No!_ Higher! I was in heaven!

From that moment on, I respected that lady on a whole different level. She had made me experience happiness once more. Made me think that life isn't just about survival, _it's about living._ And for me to live, I'd have to live out my dream. I _need_ to be a pianist. _Had_ to be pianist.

I watched as Claude, one of the most ugliest thugs in here, start singing about his dream to find love. He hadn't been with us for long, and his romantic inclinations of the world hadn't faded. I knew he'd be the one, eventually, to sing about his quest to find love. I had tried time and time again to rid him of his romantic passions, but to no avail. He hadn't had enough of the world of thievery and thugs to realize that love had no place here. Of course, by now, he was probably having the same feelings I still have playing the piano, so his romance will be boasted tenfold once the lady and her companion Flynn Rider leave. To stop him from being so annoying, I'll probably have to punch him out. His romantic tendencies _do_ get quite annoying after a while. "I wonder if my love will have grey eyes? Oh no! Maybe bright blue! And raven black hair… Yes. And she will have the best manners and be very loyal! Oh and she will…" Yes. He could be very annoying. I _will _have to knock him out later so he won't prattle on about how his future wife will have dainty toes that reflect on her perfect soul and kind temperament. I'll make a note to remember to give him an invitation to my fist later on.

I watched in amusement as the rest of my colleagues began displaying their own dreams to the lovely young lady who had started this whole thing. Since the rest of us had shown her the "inner sides", they felt it was safe for them to do so as well (Sheep follow the leader, if you will recall). As well, the mood of the whole thing was very contagious. I assume it would be quite hard for them to resist; after all, everybody loves a good song.

After everyone had revealed their deepest passion, a movement caught the back of my eye. I saw Flynn Rider struggling, and I realized that he was the only one who hadn't revealed what was on the inner surface of his own dreams. In curiosity, I motioned to the others and we all surrounded the hanging hoodlum.

"What about you?" I questioned Rider. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, me?"

"What's your dream?" Claude demanding, lifting him down from the coat rack.

"No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing." In the end, Flynn Rider proved that he _did_ have talent for singing. I actually quite liked his fantasy. On a deserted island surrounded by money; Who wouldn't want that? Though he got me a bit miffed by saying how our dreams were touchy-feeling. He'll pay for that remark, somehow.

"I've got a dream!" The girls voice drew everyone in as nothing else did. She was certainly a charming girl. I'd have to ask Flynn where she found her so I could find one for myself. With the look Flynn Rider was giving her, I could tell there wouldn't be any chance of me getting my own hands on her (Not that I really wanted to, anymore). I didn't blame the man. With her obvious good looks and amusing naivety, I wouldn't want to share her either (Though, I still can't believe Flynn would want an innocent. He seemed like an experienced loving type of man). And to think I _might_ have made him share her anyway! (I can't help it if false assumsptions of how innocent a girl really is are made) How poor-sported of me! This girl deserved proper respect, since she had caused all of us to reveal in an emotion we hadn't felt in eons.

Happiness.

As the song came to a close, Greno came running back in, news of the guards hot on his heels effectively crushing the mood. Thankfully, due to the many jobs I've had in the past, I was the first to react. I went over to the bar, and opened the secret passage. Then, I sedately walk over to where Rider and the young lady were sitting, whom he had probably grabbed in his haste to hide from the guards. Placing my hand on his shoulder slightly to get their attention, I motion my head to the bar. I took them to the secret passage and told them to be on their way.

"Go, live your dream." Rider, I suspect, in a haze of his own private dreams, replied, "I will." Me, of course, being the surly and mean guy I was snootily told him it wasn't his dream I wanted lived. It was the fair girl beside me, "Your dream stinks, I was talking to her." The look on his face afterwards was priceless; I'd keep with me forever; and I'll never let him live it down. Boy, is it ever wonderful to be a mean person. Besides, he still owed me from calling my dream touchy-feeling.

Then, I assumed later, in an act of good faith and kindness, the young lady kissed me on the cheek, thanking me for _my_ kindness. That too, I'd keep with me forever. No respectful lady had ever kissed me on the cheek, and her status of respected lady in my mind increased even more. I wasn't all_ that_ bad, as I told her earlier. I treated the people I respected with the proper respect they deserve. This lady quite deserved the respect of keeping her escape a secret- of course, I still couldn't stop the guards from discovering it. Royal guards _did_ have privileges where we common thugs do not.

The young lady had let me dream again, and experience happiness; a feeling that was precious down here in the stews. All my colleagues respected her equally, and took great enthusiasm in trying to trick the guards. Anyway, were what you would call not the toughest bad guys around. So Rider might have been correct to label our dreams a bit on the touchy-feeling side. Yet, if he tries saying that again, I'll remind him very specifically of his sour face and my amusement in creating it. I've also got half a mind in telling that lovely lady exactly what type of look Rider was giving her. I'm sure Rider, the devil he is, wouldn't mind _that_ a bit. If being touchy-feeling includes humiliating Rider, I really don't mind being one then.

Though, I can still scare even the hardest man with one specific glare and a smile. Fake reputations are quite useful, if I have to say so myself. No one but the patrons of the Snuggly Duckling will know of this day, and I'll make sure none of them breathe a word.

My hook also has specials uses, and a reputation as bad as my own.

_**Yes, yes. I know. Very very bad and very very OOC. I know. But still I posted it for god-knows-why. I thought it would be a pretty nice explanation for their behaviours, but I guess not. It really just seems like the whole thing was spontaneous emotion, now doesn't it? Uhhh, I tried. Well, despite that, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I really did enjoy writing it, considering I think this scene is one of the most funniest things of life. :D Stay happy!**_

_**- Calm-Waters **_

_**p.s. I thought it amusing to make the hook bad guy believe that Rapunzel wouldn't hurt nobody because she projects the air of innocence. It was another way for hook man to give her credience, because he'd thought it would take her a lot to stand up to them. Thus leading to all of this. Hey, I had to do something! He doesn't know how rough Rapunzel really is, and I think we should leave it that way ;)**_

_**P.s.s Oh, yeah, many of you are probably like "OHMYGWAD! Why is he thinking of beding Rapunzel? She's not his type at all!" Well, I have an explanation for that. Really, Hookhand doesn't like girls without experience. BUT he had been CONFUSED considering that he KNEW Rider never associated with innocents. (Come on, the whole beauty thing and "Her beauty isn't for him" well, that's dumb. Though I do have a reason behind that too. He hasn't had a girl for a while, so really any beautiful girl seems pretty nice to him. There.) Then, of course, he suddenly realizes his mistake and his passion disappears. **_

_**I hope I explained that pretty nicely in the story itself though :S**_


End file.
